


A Family of Dreamt and Dreamers

by Acehardy3, Marmeladeskies



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: And then this happened, But just a little, Declan is 8 or 9, F/M, Fluff, Keeping up with the Lynches, Kid!Fic, Lactation, Matthew is 3, Multi, Pre-Canon, Ronan is 6, Smut, The Barns (Raven Cycle), Vaginal Sex, aurora is perfect, family!fic, i was wondering what life for tiny Ronan would have been like, it's fluffy, kind of pregnany kink?, lynch family - Freeform, mommy and daddy get it on, niall is kind of a dick, past ronan, the smut is very soft, they're just a very happy familyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acehardy3/pseuds/Acehardy3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Glimpses at the Lynch Family Life, back when everything was still alright.





	1. Chapter 1

“Good morning, my beautiful sunflower.” 

Aurora smiles, eyes still closed, rolling over in the direction of her husband’s voice. Niall wraps his arms around her and she cuddles into his chest with a little sigh. They enjoy this quiet warmth and privacy of their bed, being together for once after Niall has been gone for the past two months. He kisses the top of her head, and then her cheek, her lips, her neck. They stir, lazily and slowly, warm and perfect. Aurora sighs softly when Niall rolls on top of her, and her legs part readily for him under the covers. 

“I missed you so much.”, she whispers, and then moans softly when one of his hands closes around one of her breasts. 

“And I missed you.”, Niall replies and then tugs the neckline of her night shirt down with his teeth. He kisses the soft skin there, lower and lower, letting her soft warmth and her sweet scent engulf him. Her hands thread into his hair, which is shoulder length now, and he opens his mouth to wrap his lips around her nipple-

suddenly, her fingers dig into his shoulders, and she breathes out a hectic “Sh!”. Niall stills immediately, and then, he, too, can hear it:

the pitter-patter of tiny feet on the wooden floor outside the bedroom, coming closer. 

He groans softly while Aurora chuckles, and has just enough time to pull her night shirt back up before the door creaks open.

Niall doesn’t roll off Aurora. The boys are used to seeing mommy and daddy being affectionate and cuddling. There’s nothing wrong about that, it’s just natural. 

Two small heads peek through the barely open door, one with a mop of blond curls and the other one with a wild nest of black curls on top. They both hesitate, Matthew’s hand in Ronan’s, looking up at his big brother, waiting for him to lead the way into mommy’s and daddy’s bed. 

Nial presses his face into Aurora’s chest, smiling and acting like he’s still asleep. Aurora does the same, but Niall can feel her chest shake a little with barely suppressed laughter. 

For a moment, they’re all very quiet, and then Aurora, facing towards the door, slowly opens her eyes, a wide smile on her face. That’s all the boys need as permission to come in. With a happy squeal, Matthew lets go off Ronan’s hand and toddles toward the bed, reaching out for his mother. Ronan follows right behind him, a big and wicked grin on his face, and jumps onto the bed, throwing himself at Niall. Niall oof-s when Ronan lands on top of him, yelling “Good morning, Dad!” , but catches him. Aurora lifts Matthew into bed with them where he immediately wiggles between mommy and daddy, clutching the front of Aurora’s shirt and burying his face into her hair, and so they make a big pile of love, laughter and cuddles.

Matthew still has his paci in, and he looks like a little baby angel when he blinks up at his mother with his big blue eyes. Aurora smiles and kisses his head as he sleepily snuggles closer to her. He’s only in his nappies, so Aurora wraps him in her blanket and pulls him close. On the other side of the bed, Ronan, wearing one of Niall’s old shirts which he always sleeps in, sits on Niall’s stomach and drums an unsteady rythm on his father’s chest. “Dad, you have to come look at the thing I dreamt last week, it’s this big pumpkin and it kind of glows and-” 

Aurora watches with a soft, adoring smile as Niall listens to Ronan tell him about all the things he dreamt while Niall was away. It hurts her heart a little that Niall hasn’t been there to see Ronan bring those things back and hold him afterwards, when Ronan can’t move for a while. 

But he’s here now and that’s all that matters. 

Matthew is dozing again now, his little fist pressed to her chest for reassurance. Ronan probably woke him early in his excitement about daddy being back. 

“-and then it exploded!”, Ronan blabbers excitedly, making an exploding motion with his hands. 

“Wow, lad, that sounds magnificent.”, Niall comments. His eyes are soft and his smile is broad as he offers his hand in a high five for Ronan. Ronan’s whole face lights up and he slaps his small hand into his father’s big one. 

When they both smile like this, Ronan looks like a smaller copy of Niall. Aurora reaches out and brushes Ronan’s hair out of his eyes. The boys are allowed to grow their hair out as much as they want. It has always seemed counterintuitive to both Niall and Aurora to force little children into sitting still for half an hour just so they can get an elaborate side part which will be gone an hour later anyway. Sometimes, people at church wrinkle their noses at the boy’s hair and their demeanor, but neither Niall nor Aurora care. 

From the now open doorway, a third pair of small feet patters over the floor. Then, Declan stands in the doorway, his short hair (he insists on having it cut every month) sticking out from his head, his Transformers PJs rumpled from sleep. He’s clutching a book to his chest and stares accusingly at Ronan. “Why didn’t you wake me up, too?” There is hurt in his voice which makes Aurora immediately extend her hand towards him. “Aw, baby, come here! I’m sure Ronan just forgot.””, she cooes, and Declan, clearly relieved that his mother welcomes him just as much as his brothers, does. He climbs onto the bed, much more careful than Ronan had. “I didn’t.”, Ronan grumbles and Aurora throws him a look which makes his ears go read. 

“There is my big boy.”, Niall smiles at Declan, but it doesn’t have the same wild affection his voice gets when he talks to Ronan. Ronan immdiately throws himself across Niall to get the attention back to him. 

“Do you want me to read to you?”, Aurora asks. Declan has curled up under he covers at the end of the bed, his cold little feet touching her legs. 

“No, it’s fine.”, he replies and watches Ronan and Niall play fight next to him. Ronan is laughing manically, trying to pull away Niall’s covers while Niall pretends they’re in a fight for their lives. 

“Do you want to come cuddle, then?”, Aurora offers and opens her other arm for Declan. Declan hesitates, looking over to Niall and Ronan one last time before nodding. He climbs up on the bed until his head rests next to Matthew’s body. Aurora has to shift and move on the bed to acommodate him, and it’s a little uncomfortable now, but that’s okay because Declan is included now as well. She runs her fingers through his hair and he scrunches up his nose. “Mom...” Declan doesn’t like being touched a lot. Aurora pulls he hand back and just smiles at him. “Sorry.” 

On the other side of the bed, Ronan falls out and lands on the floor with a thud. Aurora startles, quickly sitting up in the bed to see if he is okay, but after a second of silence, Ronan starts laughing, loud and joyful, and Niall laughs, too. “On nooooo, Ronan fell into the crocodile swamp! What shall we do! We have to rescue him, Declan!” Declan pipes up at the attention from his father, and soon, the two of them are pulling Ronan back on the bed together. Aurora, now sitting up, leaning against the headboard, little Matthew who is drooling down the front of her shirt cradled in her arms , watches with an affectionate smile. 

Yes, she really missed her husband. Hopefully, he’ll stay for longer this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall sometimes forgets that she’s a dream, even though he’s reminded of that fact every time he looks at her. 

She’s beautiful, so beautiful, and so much more. Back when he first dreamt her, it felt vain to have her, the dreamer dreaming his own perfection, his own worshipper. But it soon turned out that the worship was mutual. 

When he thinks about her and his love for her, he thinks of Aurora picking flowers in the fields of the Barns, long hair falling over her back as the late afternoon sun bathes her in orange light. He thinks of her clear voice when she sings, matching his baritone perfectly. He thinks of her hands on his cheeks right before she kisses him. He thinks of her smile, broad and honest. He thinks of her on the front porch, in the rocking chair, dressed in nothing but one of her skirts, one of their babies squished against her breasts. He thinks of her body opening up to him, warm, pliant and soft. 

-

Some think that Dreamers are gods.

Niall thinks that if he’s a god, then Aurora is his godess. She’s the godess of love, beauty, fertility and motherhood in their own private universe. 

-

Niall wants to look at her forever. Wheneve he is home from his travels, he makes sure to do so every chance he gets, trying to burn the image of her into his brain to take with him on his next adventure. 

It’s the late afternoon, and Niall is on the porch, legs on the railing, letting the animal noises and whispers of various dream things inside the house calm his mind, when he feels her hand on his shoulder. 

Aurora steps out of the house so she’s standing next to him, smiling down at him. She has a shawl wrapped around her head, containing her blond hair, and she’s wearing a sundress. “It’s so quiet out here.”, she says and lifts her head, taking a deep breath of the warm air. 

His hand snakes around the back of her thigh. “...that’s because the boys are all out with friends.”

She laughs and lightly slaps his soulder, but doesn’t disagree. 

Niall leans toward her, and presses his face against side, then kisses her stomach. Aurora chuckles softly and runs a hand through his hair, lightly scratching the back of his head. Niall’s hand runs upward until his thumb grazes warm, soft flesh under thin cotton fabric. Aurora’s little sigh is like music, and the soft laugh that follows even more. 

Niall rights himself in his chair, taking his legs off the railing, and Aurora leans against his body now, his shoulder the height of her chest. Niall has stopped wondering if she’d ever not want him whenever he wants her. She’s made for him, forged for him, for his needs. But his needs are also hers, and so, Aurora melts when his fingers breach the barrier of her panties under her dress.  
The “Darling...”, escaping her is soft and wanting, pliant and perfect. Niall stands, and Aurora’s arms wrap around his neck immediately. He’s so much taller than her- she has to stand on her tip-toes for her mouth to reach his. He grabs her thighs and lifts her up. Her legs wrap around his hips with ease, this being a well-practiced dance. 

A minute later, they’re in their bedroom, door and windows open, warm breeze from the fields washing over them. Niall sits on the edge of the bed, his wife in front of him. Her dress glides from her body, pooling at her feet, and Niall leans forward, electric blue eyes trained on hers, and wraps his lips around one of her nipples, hard, pink buds standing out against her pale skin. She moans when he starts sucking, and he tastes sweet on his tongue. 

Ever the perfect woman, her body is always ready to provide care. 

Her hands fall to his shoulders, and Niall feels her squirm. He knows that, if he does this long enough, she’ll start dripping with want. 

“Darling...”, she repeats, almost helpless in his hands, and it makes something inside of him roar, something primal and old. “Please...”, she pleads, asks, giving all control over to him, letting him take the lead. 

He pulls her close and swallows, and then kisses her as he moves them on the bed. She holds on to him as he turns them over, and then spreads her legs for him with ease. He takes a moment to look once more, taking in her long legs, wrapped around his hips, the soft, blonde patch of hair between her legs, her pale, soft stomach with the pink stretch marks the pregnancies have given her, her soft, big breasts and flushed, hard nipples, still leaking a bit, and finally, her face, her expression, lids half shut, lips parted and glistening, hair spread around her head like a halo. 

“Darling, take me, please...” Her body opens to him like a flower. 

When he slides into her, she’s tight and soft, wet and hot. Her spine curves and she moans, and he can feel her twitch around him. 

-

After, Niall watches her from the doorway. He’s gone to get them some water, and when he comes back to the bedroom, Aurora is on her back, her legs still spread, now limp. Her head is turned to the side, expression relaxed, eyes closed, cheeks flushed pink. She’s leaking his release, not having bothered wiping it away. Niall wonders if they’ve made another little dreamer. 

“My love.”, he tells her quietly as he sets the glass of water down on the nightstand beside her, and her beautiful eyes flutter open and she smiles. 

Niall would kill and die for this smile, because if he’s a god, she’s his goddess, and there is noone else he wants to worship more than her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story and want to read more please consider leaving kudos or a comment. Thank you :)


End file.
